gainsboro
by cordovan
Summary: bunyi bel dan kotak inkognito. barangkali ia lupa membeli sesuatu. [Kuroko/Kise]


Barangkali Tetsuya lupa membeli sesuatu.

Tarikan napasnya memanjang melalui lorong rumah yang hampir pasti menggema bila ia berteriak, mengadu betapa susahnya untuk berada di tempat asing yang dipaksakan untuknya selama seminggu terakhir ini. Bibinya bilang, daripada ia harus membayar sewa mahal-mahal bila ada rumahnya yang kosong, berdebu oleh bertahun-tahun tanpa manusia, memang, namun begitu kosong kecuali beberapa furnitur dan perkakas dapur, untuk ditinggali.

Rumah itu besar, alasan Tetsuya menolaknya pertama kali karena ia sadar diri tubuhnya yang mungil tidak dapat menjangkau setengah dari apa-apa yang harus ia butuhkan untuk merawatnya selama tinggal. Namun iming-iming uang saku bulanan dan kecerdikan bibinya menjanjikan tidak akan meminta lebih dari yang Tetsuya sanggup lakukan, membuatnya gelap mata, dan menyerah. Dengan sedikit perhitungan, Tetsuya menyikat tiap lapisan yang rumah ini miliki; dapur, kamar mandi, dinding hingga ke lapisan yang akhirnya ia menyerah karena terlalu tinggi, dan memutuskan kalau tugasnya sudah selesai.

Tetap saja, ia tidak ingat apa-apa.

Waktunya seminggu ini nyaris digunakan hanya untuk ke minimarket dan memberi sabun, banyak jenis sabun dan banyak makanan, kopi, kopi, dan beberapa jam untuk berbasa-basi dengan tetangga baru di rumah mereka, atau di jalan. Ia belum berkolega dengan siapapun. Seingatnya.

Ingatannya tidak parah.

Tetsuya mendelusuk lebih jauh, menerawang di antara gelap dan taburan cahaya senja, ke dinding berwallpaper, dan meraba permukaan kotak di genggamannya. Bungkusnya yang licin tidak membantu menyelesaikan apapun, setelah berkali-kali meneliti dengan mata kepalanya sendiri secarik kertas yang ditempel di depannya, Tetsuya memutuskan bahwa namanya memang tertera di situ. Hanya nama dan alamatnya saja, tanpa pengirim.

Pagi ini, ketika ia masih merayap di antara hangat selimut oleh udara akhir November, berkelut dengan mimpinya yang pelan-pelan memudar, bel rumahnya membuyarkan semua rencana malas-malasnya hingga malam nanti. Tetsuya menguap malas, kemudian mengintip dari _peephole_, mengernyit, dan membuka pintu.

Ia menjawab, _Ya, itu benar nama saya _dan mengecek alamatnya, persis. Namun menolak untuk menandatangani lembar serah terima yang diserahkan padanya. Situasi ini sulit, untuk mereka berdua. Tetsuya bertanya apabila ia tidak mau menerima akan berdampak sesuatu yang buruk pada kurir yang sama-sama kebingungan, ia mendapat _tentu saja, anda terima saja ini, kalau anda tidak menginginkannya, anda bisa membuangnya, _yang Tetsuya setujui, dan akhirnya membubuhkan kertas itu. Kemudian,_  
><em>

Pikiran pertama Tetsuya terpaku pada; bom, dan polisi. Paduan yang menjengkelkan dan tak mau ia sentuh, ia tidak membayangkan isu yang tidak asing menjadi topik berita akhir-akhir ini sekarang menimpanya. Butuh sekaleng kopi untuk meluruskan benang kusut yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut di pagi-pagi yang masih berembun, dan Tetsuya memutuskan akan membukanya saja.

Kotak itu tidak lebih berat dibanding apa yang memberatkan hati Tetsuya, dan biasa sama sekali, pinggirannya hanya kertas pembungkus standar, warna krem. Dengan sedikit waswas, ia menguliti bungkusnya, plastiknya bergemerisik memperparah rasa tak keruan. Meraba kedalamnya dalam satu detik penentu, dan meraihnya; ia menyentuh sesuatu seperti kain, semacam kain wol yang kemudian ia bentangkan di lantai. Dan tidak ada surat apapun.

_Oh, _ia teringat kalau ia memang butuh_ sweater_ yang baru.

* * *

><p>Rasanya tidak adil bila Tetsuya keluar dengan santai sementara ia seharusnya menelepon keamanan terdekat, namun pikiran akan ucapan orang dan perhatian dan cibiran mereka tidak lebih menjanjikan dibanding tetap meraih mantelnya, dan pergi menembus kerlip-kerlip kota. Pipinya bersemu di bawah langit musim dingin menjelang malam, menatap ujungnya yang menghitam tanpa bisa ia ukur, dan spiral napas putihnya menyambut kaca kombini itu, sebelum ia masuk.<p>

Ia meraih kopi, kopi, kopi tanpa sedikit pun krimer dan perhatian diri. Tetsuya tanpa ekspresi membayar dengan uang pas, jari-jarinya telah mengenal harga lebih baik ketimbang otaknya, dan tidak menangkap satu alis kasir yang seharusnya tidak meninggi(mereka dibayar untuk tersenyum dengan berderet gigi mereka apapun situasinya). Ia pulang dengan berkas-berkas translasi yang harus ia urus di kepala.

Tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan ketiadaan matahari dan suara-suara yang dibentuk dalam rentang waktu itu. Tetsuya selalu bekerja lebih efisien ketika jangkerik mulai berderik dan tetangganya berhenti meneriaki apapun masalah dalam atap mereka sendiri, dan berlembar-lembar translasi yang tersisa sebelum subuh menjemput menjadi distraksi yang ia perlukan. Kopi keenamnya belum habis ketika tangannya membeku di atas papan ketik, dan ia pun terlelap._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Derum halus mesin mobil di antara ufuk belia dan wangi pagi menyambut janji-janji akan polusi berjam-jam ke depan, di antara gainsboro musim dingin. Tetsuya mengira ia mendengar bunyi bel yang berlalu seperti mars senam pagi di mimpi buruknya, berkedip, dan suara itu masih ada. Ia bangkit dengan rutukan dan tanpa sempat bertanya-tanya apalagi ini dan matanya mengintip ke <em>peephole <em>lebih karena kebiasaan. Ia membuka pintunya dengan alis berkerut.

Tetsuya hampir merasa iba mendapati rasa bersalah di wajah kurir itu, seperti nasib buruk menakdirkan ia bekerja di distrik ini dan mengantarkan lagi sekotak inkognito itu kepada orang yang sama. Tetsuya tidak langsung menerima uluran tangan itu, tangannya sendiri ringan bertengger di pinggangnya, alisnya belum berhenti berkerut. Beberapa helaan napas yang bukan berasal dari mulutnya, dan ia melirik.

"Apa aku harus menandatanganinya juga?"

Si kurir mengangguk, meminta maaf untuk sesuatu yang tidak dapat dicegahnya. Tetsuya melambaikan tangan dan menutup pintu.

.

Tetsuya membayangkan banyak hal, sebagian besar tidak jauh-jauh dari jejak yang ia tinggalkan hingga hari ini yang sekiranya bisa memberi klu apapun, dan menebak-nebak isi dari kotak yang kini terasa lebih berat. Tangannya membuka bungkusnya, yang masih sama dengan harapan bisa mengerti pikiran tuan inkognito, dan meraih isinya.

Satu krat vitamin _water. _Ada mereknya, tentu saja tidak ada namanya.

Ketika ia mengangkat satu ke atas, menelitinya dari bawah bohlam agar lebih jelas, tidak ada apa-apa yang dapat ia tuduh sebagai pelampiasan. Tetsuya memilih untuk lanjut ke papan ketiknya.

* * *

><p>Saat tangannya menggapai kulkas di sore yang menua, hanya untuk menemukan udara kosong. Sejenak sebelum ia frustasi karena hanya sisa beberapa lembar sebelum <em>deadline<em> dan ia lapar seakan mati. Terseok-seok ke pintu kamar dan meraih mantel sembari berpikir dinginnya bento dan rasa melempem karena beku untuk makan malam kali ini, matanya melirik ke arah meja. Berpikir sejenak, ia menutup pintu dan meraih satu botol dari krat dan menenggaknya tanpa pikiran. Rasanya tidak buruk, bisa ia tolerir.

Ia mendorong pintu dingin kombini untuk bertemu dengan rak yang hanya menyisakan sepaket tuna dan onigiri yang menyedihkan. Ia meraih kopi, tanpa krimer, dan pikiran akan sisa krat di meja hanya meloloskan gerutuan dan satu kaleng saja untuk dibawa ke meja kasir. Tetsuya menggumam _heh _lumayan keras bila dilihat dari cara kasir yang menatapnya curiga, dan membayar semuanya dengan pas. _  
><em>

Di antara gemerisik kantung belanjaan dan mobil yang berlalu, Tetsuya mengulum tawa. _  
><em>

* * *

><p>Suara derum dan bel di pagi hari tidak lebih mengganggu dari mimpinya kini, dan ia menarik pintu dan menandatangani suratnya dengan lapang. Sunyi senyap kecuali beberapa cicit burung-burung, sementara ia menepuk bahu si kurir yang semakin ciut sebagai ganti sekarang tak apa-apa lagi, dan juga bukan salahnya.<p>

Tetsuya meraih satu botol lagi dari krat, dan membuka harta karunnya yang telah ia tunggu. Tangannya membaui kaleng sarden seakan ia bisa mencium ejekan maupun niat baik hati tuan inkognito, dan menaruh buahnya ke kulkas sebelum mengambil satu untuk digigit dengan satu rengutan. Ia hanya sedikit kecewa dengan taruhannya sendiri, ia pikir akan dapat kupon makan malam meskipun ada rasa lega karena tidak perlu keluar rumah. Ia menyetel tv, dan suara penyiar yang cantik tidak mengalihkan pikiran Tetsuya akan esok hari.

.

Bukannya ia mau bertaruh untuk urusan sepele ini(oh, kalau ia pikir-pikir lagi ini tidak terlalu sepele) dan menunggu dengan mata seperti pengharapan di tiap pagi membuat si kurir berbalik curiga kepadanya. _"Maaf, apakah betul anda tidak mengirimnya untuk anda sendiri," _yang Tetsuya balas dengan lambaian tangan menolak deduksi profesional itu, dan memberi senyum minta maaf, tidak meyakinkan si kurir. Tidak ada salahnya menerima hadiah toh, meskipun terkadang isi kotak-kotak itu membuatnya sedikit cemas akan kantung seseorang yang berbaik hati itu(selain penguntit, anggap saja ia baik hati).

Sesuatu yang kini menjadi alami di mata Tetsuya; polanya tetap sama; sebungkus rokok dan ia dapat satu kotak besar susu kedelai, sebungkus roti dan ia mendapat berbotol-botol selai, satu set celana dalam dan ia tidak mendapat apa-apa(Tetsuya masih ingat ia harus berbaring seharian, tawa halus menggema ke seluruh seluk beluk rumahnya).

Mau tak mau ia memikirkan di mana pertama kali mereka bertemu.

* * *

><p>Semuanya tidak rumit, Tetsuya tahu ia hanya butuh keputusan untuk melapor atau membiarkan tuan inkognito(yang membuatnya mengganti kopi dengan pocary dan memimpikan bunyi bel hingga mereka benar-benar dibunyikan), namun ia tanpa sadar telah bertaruh lagi, dan berharap taruhannya kali ini salah.<p>

Perubahan langit menjadi oranye menjadi tanda yang cukup dan Tetsuya tanpa membuang waktu meraih mantel dan menjajakan kesempatan yang ia sendiri tidak dapat prediksikan. Bulir-bulir embun menyusupi daun-daun dan ia nyaris tidak sempat untuk tidak kebasahan sampai pada kombini itu. Beberapa orang masuk dengan tujuan yang sama. Menepis sisa hujan di mantel, Tetsuya meraih tisu dan menuju konter obat, dan meraih satu bungkus karet merek _sagami, _dan mengantri di kasir.

Ketika mesin barcode itu berdering dan tanpa ekspresi Tetsuya menunggu nominal total di layar, ia menggigiti pipinya, dari ujung melirik ke antrian di belakang, dan ke seberang meja. Masih menggigiti bagian dalam pipinya, ia menyerahkan uang dengan pas, dan dengan sedikit lama. Sedikit lebih lama.

* * *

><p>Ia tidak dapat apa-apa. Tentu saja, Tetsuya pikir. Tidak ada yang mengganggu hubungan fisik orang lain kecuali kau punya motif. Di hari-hari yang menggelap dan terasa begitu lama, lama tanpa ia melangkahkan satu meter dari rumah, dan tanpa bunyi bel di pagi hari. Ia membuang karet itu ke tong sampah, harapannya kabur ke lorong-lorong gelap.<p>

.

Tetsuya terus melangkah dengan berat, napasnya yang pilek membuat hidupnya lebih susah dan ia hampir saja lolos terpelantuk kalau bukan pelayan kombini itu membantunya berdiri, dan menghitung belanja obatnya. Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih ia pulang.

Musim dingin membuat orang lemah, dan mungkin salahnya sendiri mengubah taruhan menjadi sebuah harapan seperti picisan...

Ketika ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk tidur lebih cepat, ia mendengar bunyi, bunyi yang sudah lama meninggalkan rumah sepi ini, dan hanya hadir di malam-malam ketika ia menarik selimutnya dan mengatakan bahwa tidak ada masalah. Ia tidak perlu lapor polisi lagi sekarang. Dengan ringkih, oleh musim dingin, dan berhari-hari lembur membuka pintu itu.

Mau tak mau Tetsuya berharap lagi, meskipun ia belum merasa siap untuk patah hati kedua kalinya, ketika pipi merah oleh terburu-buru lari dan napas yang tak beraturan pengunjungnya, celemek yang masih terpasang dan sebuah kantung yang Tetsuya dapat duga isinya. Tetsuya membuka lebih lebar pintu, memberikan jalan masuk.

Kenop pintu itu belum sepenuhnya terputar menutup ketika ia tertarik dan berakhir dalam tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi, lebih berdaya, dan memilih untuk mendengar ribuan detak yang begitu cepat di sana. Tetsuya menelan semuanya, menelusupkan jemarinya di kepala pirang yang ia rindukan, menyesap aroma _kombini _yang masih tertinggal_, _dan membiarkan dirinya tertarik lebih dalam.

"Kau lama sekali, aku tak bisa membuat bubur sendiri, tuan kasir."

.

_maaf untuk kesalahan apapun, saya menulisnya sejenak sebelum tidur. _

_knb oleh fujimaki tadatoshi._


End file.
